Dong Yang (South Korea)
Dong Yang Elevator Co. Ltd. was a Korean elevator and escalator company based in Seoul, South Korea. It was established in 1966 and acquired by ThyssenKrupp in 2003 and was later known as ThyssenKrupp Dongyang in South Korea until in the late 2000s. History Dong Yang was established in Seoul in 1966, which was the first and oldest elevator company in South Korea. In 1977, the company make a cooperative work with Toshiba Elevator to create a brand new elevator technology. The company imports its elevator for the first time to Philippine in 1981.More information about Dong Yang Elevator The company was acquired by ThyssenKrupp on October 1, 2013 and it was known as ThyssenKrupp Dongyang until sometime in the late 2000s. Notable installations Singapore *Toa Payoh Entertainment Complex, Toa Payoh *Jubilee Entertainment Complex, Ang Mo Kio *Woodlands Civic Centre, Woodlands *Skytech Industrial HDB, Bukit Batok *Some HDB blocks: **Blk. 5 Holland Village HDB **Blk. 5 Kreta Ayer Road HDBModernized by IFE. **Some areas such as Toa Payoh, Bedok, Jurong East, Clementi, Woodlands, etc. *Sin Ming Autocare, Sin Ming Hong Kong, People's Republic of China *Tuen Mun Town Plaza (Phase 3), Tuen MunModded by Elex Elevator. *Tai Shing Industrial Building, Sham Shui PoMaintained by Holake Hong Kong Limited. *Waterside Plaza, Tsuen Wan *Chinachem Plaza, Tsim Sha Tsui *Royal Pacific Hotel, Tsim Sha Tsui *128-134 Wellington Street, Central *Taihe Building, Wan Chai *Sunshine Plaza, To Kwan Wan *Pacific Trade Centre, Kowloon Bay *Paramount Building, Chai Wan (1990) *Hewlett Centre, Kwun Tong觀塘豐利中心東洋升降機；Dong Yang(Nikkin)elevator ＠Hewlett Centre, Kwun Tong Modernized by Nikkin Lift & Escalator Services Ltd. Indonesia Jakarta *Mall Pondok Indah 1, Jakarta (1991)Hydraulic elevators. Service elevators no. 1 and 3 has been modernized into Schindler MRL elevators. *Danar Hadi Batik Melawai (JL Raya Melawai), Jakarta *Apartemen Brawijaya (Tower A and B), Jakarta (1994)Slightly modernized by ThyssenKrupp in 2010, but still retains their original Dong Yang traction motors. *Hotel Bidakara (Birawa section), Jakarta *Pantai Indah Kapuk Hospital, Jakarta *JL. Raya Kemang No. 15, Jakarta (2002) *Husada Funeral Home, Jakarta *Grand Duta Merlin, JakartaRe-branded as Louser Lift. Other cities *Hotel Jayakarta, Bandung *Plaza Bintaro Jaya, South Tangerang, Banten *Mal Ciputra, SemarangEscalators only. *Plaza Simpang Lima, Semarang *The Jayakarta Residences, Bali Trivia *Their elevators after 2003 were often branded as "ThyssenKrupp Dongyang". *Dong Yang was the oldest elevator company in South Korea. The second oldest was GoldStar which was established in 1968. *In Hong Kong, their elevators were distributed by Amanti (HK) Lift & Escalator Engineering Limited. *In Indonesia, their elevators were distributed by PT. Pura Kencana since 1988. The sole agent, was acquired by ThyssenKrupp in 2004 and it is now known as PT. ThyssenKrupp Elevator Indonesia. Gallery Dong Yang badge.JPG Dong_Yang_elevator_brand.jpg|Dong Yang elevator capacity badge. Dong Yang panel.jpg|1990s Dong Yang data plate. ThyssenKrupp Dongyang logo.jpg|ThyssenKrupp Dongyang brand with the ThyssenKrupp logo. ThyssenKrupp Dongyang name.JPG|Another ThyssenKrupp Dongyang logo. PT. Pura Kencana Door Sticker.jpg|Door warning sticker with the sole agent name in Indonesia (PT. Pura Kencana). IMG_20140702_155318.JPG|Dong Yang door warning stickers from PT. Pura Kencana, which used to be the sole agent/distributor of Dong Yang elevators in Indonesia. See also *Sigma Elevator Company *GoldStar Elevator *LG Elevator *Dong Yang Elevator Fixtures Guide Category:Asian companies Category:Defunct companies Category:Companies that have been acquired